


Better Places

by Nocturnal_Hermit



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Hermit/pseuds/Nocturnal_Hermit
Summary: Two lovers sit on a hillside and talk about the future. Ruki wonder's whether the future will be a joyride or a car crash.





	Better Places

The sound of traffic filled the late evening air. Big trucks drove up and down the highway towards their scheduled destinations. Little cars weaved in between the big rigs. Every vehicle was momentarily highlighted by the glowing orange from the streetlights. Each one as unique as their drivers and their stories. None of the vehicles seemed to notice the two figures sitting on the nearby hillside watching the busy freeway.

On the other side of the highway a small town sat. The town’s tiny lights tried their best to drown out the evenings stars that perched in the deep lapis sky. Above the hillside, the stars shined undisturbed by the attempted light pollution.

Uruha sighed. The noise of the traffic was a welcomed change from the racket of the party. He always found peace and solitude when he isolated himself from the commotion of everyday life. Everybody was always so caught up with trivial matters that they’ve never stopped to appreciate their surroundings.

The slender blonde looked to his side to view his companion. A shorter man sat on the dewy grass beside him. The chill from the air was unable to faze the man through his oversized black sweatshirt. With one hand propped on his legs, he rested his head in his hand. Underneath his messy blonde locks, almonds eyes held a sparkle in them as he watched the moving traffic.

“What’s on your mind, Ruki?” Uruha wrapped an arm around the tiny blonde’s waist as he moved him closer hoping to steal some of his warmth. The chill might not affect Ruki, but the taller blonde felt it through his lightweight t-shirt. He internally cursed at himself for leaving his jacket at the party. The household of rowdy people was insufferably warm that Uruha didn’t realize he forgot his coat until the dusk gave him a chilly reminder.

“I was thinking about the future.” The tiny blonde leaned into the embrace, resting his head onto Uruha’s shoulder. Their hands meet and their fingers intertwined.

“Like hover cars and jet-packs?”

Ruki chuckled as he shook his head at his lover’s foolishness. Honestly he found his airheadedness adorable.

“No, ya ding-dong. Like what’s it going to be like a few years down the line. Will I still be stuck in this decaying town? Will I have a nice job? Nice home? A better boyfriend?” Ruki displayed a smug smile before adding on the last question.

The hand that was wrapped around Ruki’s waist tickled his side.

“Hey now! I’m golden. You can’t do any better than me.” Uruha chuckled as he tickled the tiny blonde.

The two giggled as Ruki fought off the the tickling hand of Uruha. They wrestled back and forth rolling around in the damp grass. Both blondes fought for dominance over the other. After a few giggles and shouts, Uruha let up and allowed Ruki to cuddle peacefully alongside him. Sweet kisses were exchanged back and forth. They held onto each other as if letting go would mean some tragic end. Their bodies flattened the grass leaving an impression of their interlaced form. Tranquility sat in as they continued to enjoy their surroundings. Ruki’s eyes continued to romantically observe the traffic. Uruha laid his head on the ground and looked up at the starry sky. The twinkling lights were reflected in his brown eyes and a smile spread across his lips as he felt the tiny blonde shifting in his arms.

“But I do think about those other questions. I’m a little scared of what those answers could be.” Ruki’s sleepy voice was nearly drowned out by a truck running over the rumble strip on the side of the freeway.

Uruha planted a tender kiss on the top of the tiny blonde’s head. 

“I know what you mean. I never would have imagined that I would be with you. Who knows what other unexpected things can happen.”

“Sometimes I imagine that my future self is laughing at me right now. There could be a serious moment or decision in my life and I’m too stupid to realize it and I just piss it away.” Ruki let out a sigh. 

The slight irritation and frustration in Ruki’s voice was obvious to Uruha. Ever since they received the invite to Kai’s party a few days ago, Ruki seemed to have something bothering him. 

“Maybe now isn’t the right time for that decision. Doesn’t mean your stupid if you pass it up.”

Uruha’s words seemed to have struck a chord with Ruki. The smaller man chewed at his lips as he pondered his lover’s words. Uruha never minded that Ruki was talkative. The things he talked about sometimes might go over his head, but Uruha enjoyed the thought provoking conversations. The spacey blonde welcomed these chats. But he saw the look on Ruki’s face and knew that this conversation was not a pleasing one.

“Did you have fun at Kai’s party?” Uruha hoped that changing the subject could change his lover’s mood.

Early in the evening, the two went over to their friend’s, Kai, house. He was throwing a party to celebrate his acceptance into a university. All of them have met while in high school. They became quick friends by bonding over their boredom with their small town. Unlike Ruki and Uruha, Kai accelerated in school. His grades and future were as bright as his dimpled smile. He was well liked among faculty and the student body. 

“The party was alright, I guess.”  Ruki’s mind drifted towards the party.

The loud music. The hoard of party goers. None of that bothered him. But, while talking and joking with Kai, a deep seeded sadness crept up in the back of his mind and he felt a panic. Looking around at all the laughing people, Ruki felt disconnected. All of a sudden, everybody’s joy sickened the blonde. Trying to calm himself down, Ruki sought out the comfort of his boyfriend. Weaving through the crowd of happy people, he found his blonde lover casually sitting on the living room couch talking with another friend, Reita.

“Uru, can we leave?” Ruki felt bad for interrupting their good time. But the scared look in his eyes instantly changed the slender blonde’s demeanor. After bidding farewell, the two lovers were out of the crowded house and driving aimlessly around the dying town. Uruha didn’t ask Ruki what was bothering him. He knew once he calmed down he would tell him. 

They drove past all the tiny shops that lined the main street. Many of the stores were on their last leg. Some were even boarded up and out of business. Ghosts of a busier era. The population of the town has dropped over the years. Many of the younger residents opted to leave for the city for better jobs and future. The lucky ones anyways. The rest where left behind to listen to the elders of the town complain about the changing times.

As the sun made its way over the horizon, Uruha drove towards the outskirt of the town, passing the local grocery store where both blondes worked. It was the only business in town that seemed like it wouldn’t close down anytime soon. The pay was alright, but the hours and workload were exhausting.

Once they were out of town, Uruha parked his car and the two perched on top the hill and silently watched the traffic. When they started dating in high school, the two would sit and gaze at the freeway for hours and romantically talk about the future. Uruha never had much in the way of plans, as long as he was happy. But Ruki did. He had dreams of going to college, studying art, and having his works displayed and admired. The way his face lit up as he talked always made Uruha’s heart swell and his ears sting. The passion that Ruki carried inside himself always reminded Uruha of why he fell for the short blonde. He always wanted to see his little lover smiling. Which is why it’s been hard for him over the last two years. 

Each year Ruki’s passion seemed to die a little and Uruha couldn’t stand it. He never voiced his concerns. The slender man didn’t want to overstep his boundaries and make the other uncomfortable. Uruha knew how guarded Ruki could be. He figured space was all he needed. 

But, he saw how Kai’s party affected Ruki. Worry bounced around his head the entire drive. Uruha was glad when the shorter blonde voiced some of his concerns as he cradled the man in his arms.

“You jealous?”

“Pardon?” Ruki freed himself from Uruha’s grasp. He turned slightly so that he looked down at the slender man laying in the grass.

“Are you jealous of Kai?” Uruha spook calmly as he looked up at the tiny blonde. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Ruki say it. Hopefully acknowledging it, Uruha could help Ruki sort out his emotions.

A sigh passed through the blonde’s plump lips as his eyes scanned over the traffic. One by one, he watched as the vehicles drove farther and farther away into the horizon.

“Of course. He’s doing what I always dreamed of. Leaving. I’ve been working ridiculous hours just trying to save up to get our own place away from here. It’s been suffocating watching someone else achieve it so easily. At the party, I felt dead inside as I watched everybody else so full of fucking joy. He’s going to a better place while I’m stuck to rot in this decaying corpse of a town.”

“We can leave too. Go to a better place.” Uruha’s soft voice danced in Ruki’s ear.

“What do you mean?”

With Ruki’s question hanging in the air, a bittersweet smile spread across Uruha’s plush lips. He sat up in the grass so that he was face to face with the tiny blonde. His eyes held no emotion. Leaning into Ruki, their lips pressed together in a soft kiss. There was no warmth in it.

Confused, Ruki watched as the slender man stood up. The sitting blonde sat motionless as Uruha walked effortlessly down the hill towards the freeway.

“Hey! Where are you going?” An uneasy anxious feeling began to form and sit in the pit of Ruki’s stomach. The fact that Uruha didn’t acknowledge his question or even look back did little to help the uneasiness.

The closer and closer he got, the higher the anxiety rose in Ruki. A numb feeling overtook him as he watched his boyfriend descend down the hill. Slowly, he pieced together what Uruha said with the emotionless expression. A cold sweat layered his skin as he realized that the slender blonde was going to a ‘better place’ by ending his life.

He screamed Uruha’s name, but the sound of screeching tires and scrunching metal drowned out his voice.

Everything went black.

Ruki shot up in the grass as a car horn played a single elongated note. He was sitting in the dewy grass looking around himself. His breathing was erratic as his eyes blinked rapidly and scanned the slender blonde man laying beside him. With concern painted on his face, Uruha sat up beside his lover and rubbed a soothing hand along his back.

“What’s wrong?” 

Ruki’s eyes darted from his lover towards the source of the car horn. On the freeway, two cars got into a wreck. From the looks of it, one car cut in front of another one resulting in a multiple car collision. Skid marks stained the pavement and broken glass glittered in the luminous streetlights. Traffic was going to be backed up for a little while.

“I must’ve fallen asleep.” Ruki rubbed his face to try to regain himself. It was just a dream.

“Yeah, you were out. It was kind of adorable.” Uruha giggled.

“Shut up.” Ruki elbowed his lover in the ribs who replied with an airy laugh. Standing up, Uruha stuck his hand out towards the tiny blonde.

“C’mon. It’s getting noisy. Let’s head to my hover car.” 

The slender man winked, referencing their earlier conversation.

Accepting his hand, Ruki left the side of the freeway with Uruha. He was still worried about the future, but at least he had someone by his side to share whatever fate awaits them.

**Author's Note:**

> I had writer's block and a small existential crisis so I wrote this to help with that LOL First time writing a one shot. Honestly, I find it difficult to cram so much in so little of words :P 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this. <3 <3 <3


End file.
